How Do You Know?
by GrayOwl
Summary: Diana finds Faye in a compromising position with Cassie and storms out. Distraught, Faye needs to win back her woman. Chamberlake friendship and allusions to brief affair, Fayana love. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN**: This is my first fanfic, so I apologize if it isn't good. Helpful suggestions are definitely appreciated. Currently, this is just a one-shot, but I might expand it if there is any interest._

_I do not own The Secret Circle or any of the characters._

* * *

They sat in silence for several minutes, the sound of the door slamming still ringing in their ears, until the shorter girl could stand it no longer.

"Faye, I…" The blonde faltered under the brunette's withering stare.

"You what, Cassie? What?" Faye spat out venomously. Cassie flinched as the taller girl continued, "What could you possibly say that would make this situation better _at all_?"

"I...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, Faye. I didn't mean for this to happen," whispered Cassie, risking a glance at the livid dark-haired girl. Faye sank back onto the bed, head in her hands, looking smaller than Cassie had ever seen her. The blonde resisted the urge to hug the distraught girl, knowing her touch would make the situation worse. Instead, she crossed her arms and waited.

When Faye finally looked up, Cassie could see the anguish in her green eyes, a stark contrast from her usual self-assured demeanor. When she spoke, her voice shook. "What am I supposed to do, Cassie? I never meant to hurt Diana! What if she won't take me back? Why would she? I don't even deserve her! I mean, I cheated on her! With you, of all people! The one person who would hurt Diana more than anything! And I don't even have a good reason—I don't even like you! Maybe I shouldn't even try to win her back." The brunette's voice cracked and she covered her face with her hands.

Ignoring the insult, the blonde perched next to Faye on the bed and hesitantly touched her shoulder. "Faye," she said, quietly but firmly, "Stop it. Stop this little pity party. You—_we _—screwed up, but it's not irreparable. This…it was a mistake. A one-time mistake that you obviously regret. Apologize. Explain to Diana. You might have to beg and grovel a little, but you can fix things."

"But what if she hates me?" Faye's whisper was barely audible, but Cassie had anticipated the question.

"She doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?" Faye demanded of the blonde, her voice suddenly loud. She sprang from the bed and stalked across the room, tugging at already-disheveled hair, practically yelling, "How do you know she doesn't hate me? I deserve it!"

Cassie, frustrated, shouted, "Because Diana loves you, you idiot! She's _in_ love with you! Anyone can see that!"

The brunette suddenly stopped pacing, shocked, and managed to choke out, "Diana…Diana _what_? She's in…in…and with me?"

Rolling her eyes at Faye's obliviousness, Cassie nodded. Speaking slowly, as if to a child, she said "Yes Faye; Diana is in love with you. How could you not know? She always lights up the moment you walk into a room, her eyes never leave you when you're around, she's the first to defend you in an argument; she even jumped in front of a motorcycle to save you! How can you not see that she loves you more than anything?"

"I just…I never…She never said…" Faye stammered.

Impatiently, Cassie demanded, "Have _you_ ever told _her_ how you feel, either?" Faye shook her head. "Well, maybe it's time, because it's pretty obvious right now that you love her too. If you love Diana, tell her now. Show her that she means more to you than me, or Jake, or anyone else—that's how you can win her back."

Determination replaced the hopelessness in the dark-haired girl's eyes, and Cassie could see the trademark confidence return to the brunette as Faye grabbed her leather jacket, nodded briskly, and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**: A second chapter, since a few people wanted me to continue. Again, I'm really new to writing, so suggestions and ideas are certainly welcome. _

* * *

"Cassie. _Cassie Blake_. Why was it always _Cassie fucking Blake_?" The normally sweet Diana winced as she cursed, knowing she was being unfair, but she was too angry to care.

The brunette paced the room, torturing herself with questions: Why Cassie? What did Cassie have that Diana didn't? What was so special about her, that first Adam and now Faye preferred the blonde?

Diana had thought things were finally going well. Earlier that day, she and Adam had finally talked and agreed to be best friends again, sealing it with a hug, the way they had as kids, before puberty made things crazy. And in the past few months Faye had acted like she really cared about Diana, showing her a softer side than most of the Circle ever saw. They talked about their dreams and fears…they had been so _happy_.

How could Faye do this? And why did it have to be with Cassie?

Diana flopped onto her bed, buried her face in a pillow, and let out a frustrated scream, not noticing the tears as they soaked into the cushion.

* * *

Thunder rumbled loudly, suiting Faye's dark mood, though she was reasonably sure this storm was not her fault. The dark-haired girl scowled as a streak of lightning left spots in her vision, and she increased the pressure on her gas pedal; she was now going at least twenty miles over the speed limit, but that wasn't important.

Faye needed to see Diana _right now_, before she lost her nerve. Before Diana realized how much better off she was without Faye. Before Diana completely hated her. Though she had every right…

Faye clamped down on those thoughts, gritting her teeth. She had to at least _try_ to make things right.

* * *

By the time Faye had walked the short path from the driveway to the door of the Meade house, she was thoroughly drenched. Ignoring the cold and the rain, Faye rang the bell with a trembling hand.

She didn't have to wait long before the door was flung open by a scantily-clad Diana, whose only article of clothing appeared to be an oversized t-shirt falling just above mid-thigh.

The brown-eyed girl blinked at Faye, not immediately comprehending the situation.

"You're not Chinese," she stated robotically, somewhat in shock.

Faye, smirking, quipped, "Actually, I'm of European descent." Instinctively, her eyes scanned Diana's body, lingering enough to bring the slightly shorter girl back to Earth.

"What are you doing here, Faye?" Diana sighed, crossing her arms to cover her chest from Faye's appraisal.

"I'm here to apologize, Diana. Apologize, beg, grovel—whatever it takes to convince you to give me a second chance," Faye replied honestly.

Neither girl spoke for a long moment, the only sound being the thunder overhead, before Diana asked the question that had been haunting her the most.

"What about Cassie? Why aren't you with her right now?" she whispered, terrified of the possible answers.

Faye swallowed before responding. "Diana, I…I don't care about Cassie. I care about you. Wait, no—that's not quite true. I…I…" Faye shook her head and forced herself to meet the other girl's gaze. Diana deserved that, at least.

Determined emerald eyes staring into hurt chocolate ones, Faye took a deep breath. "Diana Meade, I…I love you. I love you and I'm in love with you. _You_ are the only person I want to be with, now or ever. It's no excuse, but when I saw you hugging Adam today, I just…I lost it. I thought you were going back to him, and I panicked. I didn't want to seem like I cared—I guess I wanted to make you jealous, get back at you. But that's no excuse and I'm such an ass for causing you pain in any way. I'm sorry. I am so unbelievably, incredibly sorry."

The brown eyes had widened throughout Faye's little speech, but Diana appeared to have lost her voice. A single tear rolled down her face.

With a voice that didn't quite mask the uncertainty, Faye asked softly, "…Diana? Do you want me to leave? I will, if that's what you want. Do you…do you hate me?" Her voice caught on the last sentence. Still, the other girl said nothing.

Just as the darker-haired girl began to step back, Diana grabbed Faye's hand and tugged the girl close. Her other hand briefly cupped Faye's cheek before moving to the back of the girl's neck. Her fingers tangling in dark, rain-soaked hair, Diana kissed Faye long and hard.

When they finally parted, Diana looked at the taller girl and spoke softly but clearly. "I never want you to leave. And I could never, ever hate you. I love you too, Faye, so much, and I am so in love with you."

The two kissed again, sweetly and gently this time, before Faye grinned.

"Does this mean we can go to your room and I can get out of these wet clothes?" she teased suggestively.

Laughing, Diana pulled Faye into the house and shut the door.


End file.
